The present invention relates to a footwear drying apparatus. Various types of footwear drying apparatuses are known. They have the following inconveniences-either do not have a compact housing or footwear must be cleaned from mud before their placing in the housing of an apparatus. People get their footwear damp in rain, in snow and while playing sports. Soldiers in the army have damp footwear almost every day. Usually civilians and soldiers need the same footwear dry as soon as possible. Therefore it is desirable to have a compact drying apparatus for unclean footwear.